This invention applies to manual load lifting and transporting devices commonly referred to as wheelbarrows. It is the Inventors intention to improve the existing design so as to ease loading and unloading through mechanical advantage and positioning of the carrier.
A conventional prior art wheelbarrow (fixed handles, wheel and carrier) requires a user to lift the load above the carrier walls to place it in the carrier for transport. To dump the load, a prior art wheelbarrow requires a considerable force to lift the load via the handles over and around a fixed wheel. This lifting of the load to fill and empty the wheelbarrow can be difficult due to weight of the object to be transported. Another drawback is that when dumping, the load can shift and cause it to be dumped in the wrong direction; or if you wish to dump part of the load in one area and more in another, it is very difficult to dump in measured amounts while holding the handles up high, and also because of the carrier obstructs your view of the dump zone.